Revenge?
by JohnOTastic
Summary: Okay, so maybe it's in the Wrong category, but I want it to focus on the Victorious universe #TheKillerTunaJump from Sam&Cat is just used to get a starter for the story: I was not satisfied with the episode in general, so I'm changing it and using it as starting chapter to my story, This is a Cat/Freddie pairing, please give me a chance and read and review, thanks.
1. Prologue

**Reason I'm writing this? Well ChallengeKing PM'ed me and I watched Sam & Cat last night and I was not satisfied with the episode**

**Okay, so my take on #TheGreatTunaJump, 'cause I think they were way too much overreacting, and I'm changing nearly the whole episode, so don't get confused. Also, I'm writing this late at night just after I've seen the episode, so please forgive any mistakes, thanks :)**  
><strong>Also, I don't like how dumbchildish they've made Cat, so in this story (and all my stories) she is going to be way more mature, but still a little childish.**  
><strong>Lastly, this is not Seddie, I somehow can't stand it anymore, and I've probs read too much Seddie stories. Anyways, this is CatFreddie and only Seddie-Friendship. Why? I think they've had their chance and they blew it, maybe I'll write a Story with that pairing but not right now :)**

**Okay, I'm finished with the Authors Note, on with the story :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**January 18, 2014**  
><span><strong>Apartment 22, Venice, Los Angeles<strong>

„Sam's phone, where is Sam's phone?" the redhead asked herself after she jumped on her roommates bed, in search of the blondes phone. "Aha!" she cried out after successfully retrieving the phone from under the pillow. Going through the contacts she just took the next name that wasn't a restaurant, and so her thumb finally landed on: Freddie B.  
>After copying the contact's details (phone number and chat name) onto her phone she tucked Sam's Pearphone back under the pillow and went back to her studying. Well she tried to study. That name was somehow familiar to her but she can't seem to recall from where. When did she hear it before?<p>

_***Flashback***_

**August 23, 2013**  
><span><strong>Bots-Restaurant, Downtown Los Angeles, L.A.<strong>

"You know that 14 bad reviews we got on Snortz?" Sam asked. "They were all posted by the same person." "And how do you know that?" Dice asked. „'Because I called my boy Freddie B in Seattle, had him check it out. He said every single bad review we got came from the same IP address…"

_***End Flashback***_

"Cat! CAT! You still there? You kinda zoned out there. Just wanted to say that I'm now going with Jade, you wanna come along?" the blonde asked. "Huh? Oh yeah sorry, just thought of something and got distracted. No, thanks, I have to study, but have fun." Cat answered and went back to her studying.

Tried to. Again tried to study, but she couldn't concentrate on the words written in the History book and her mind drifted again away from the task in her hands.

**_*Flashback*_**

**August 27, 2011**  
><span><strong>Kenan Thompson's Residence, Los Angeles<strong>

"Hey there cuteness, what are you doing here all by yourself?" Cat asked the brown-haired boy standing awkwardly in a corner of the room looking as if he's trying not to get noticed. "Cute? Are you talking to me?" The boy asked. "Who else? And yes, I think you are very cute" the redhead answered and fluttered her eyes at him.  
>She normally didn't like going up to some handsome stranger, but he was just too cute to resist. And, well she kind of knew him. He was the technical producer of iCarly, but everyone that watched the show probably knew that.<br>She pulled all her nerves together and then asked him:" Do you want to get out of here or go somewhere quiet?" She got an answer but not in the language she expected. "Seguro" he said. _Good thing I understand Spanish_, she thought to herself and giggled. She took his hand and led him away from the music into a quieter area until she found a room which wasn't occupied. The girl closed the door behind them, looked at him and then locked the door…

_***End Flashback***_

_Of course, it was the tech-guy_ who spoke Spanish, now she remembered. She smiled, thinking back to what they did on that day. Maybe she could get him to…  
>Her stomach grumbled. <em>Better get something to eat<em>, the redhead thought to herself and went to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Okay, so this is it, a bit short but, yeah, prologue.<br>I mean, sure I've got a full story planned out in my head, but only when I get at least some reviews.

Please leave constructive criticism so I know in which points I could improve, thanks.

So, that's it for now, thanks for reading and reviewing

-John :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, sorry for the really really long wait, but it was stressful, tests over tests in college and my hard drive broke, so I had to get a new hard drive for my Laptop, but I'm back :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>January 19, 2014<br>****Apartment 22, Venice, Los Angeles**

Cat sat on her bed staring intently at the message text she just wrote, but she didn't seem to have the guts to just tap send on the phone screen. She didn't exactly get even with Sam if she tried to flirt with Freddie, did she? _I'm over thinking things again, aren't I? _She thought to herself. "What did Sam always say? Just do before you think? Okay, just this one time I'm following your advice", the redheaded teen mumbled to herself and then pressed send.

Click. Message sent.

Now all she had to do was wait. Well, that was the hard task. Unfortunately she didn't have anything to do, it was a Sunday morning, she has already done all her homework and Sam was nowhere to be seen. So she just sat there on her bed, bored out of her mind, thinking what would happen now.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Airport Munich, Germany<strong>

"You alright little bro?" the 18-year-old asked his little brother. He just nodded, just like he always did. It has been only the two of the for the past four years. A very unfortunate accident took away their dad, Jake, the smaller brother became silent because of a shrapnel, which hit his throat and John, the big brother lost his right foot. John got a prosthetic shortly after the accident, but both were still scarred from the incident.

This was it for the two. They went away, for good. The older one had a very good education. He graduated from the College in Salzburg, Austria, while the 15-year-old just finished high-school. Money wasn't a problem for them, their dad was rich and they inherited the money. John also had a driving and even a pilot license. They bought a small plane and wanted to follow the trace to their mother. Which lead them to where they are now,the airport. Both of them knew that she was living in Los Angeles, California, but didn't know an exact location. So they planned their trip, both of them got themselves an American citizenship and looked around for a house or an apartment to settle themselves in. After they had found a house they worried about getting there. The obvious choice was to just get a plane ticket and fly over there comfortably, but because they left for good and didn't want to leave anything behind, they decided that flying over there by themselves would be the best choice. Sure it would take longer, but it would be worth it, they hoped.

The two brothers were a well-coordinated team, so both knew what they had to do. Which meant that they finished the preparations earlier and were up in the air earlier. But John had to lay the flight plan carefully, because it was not a usual thing to fly over the Atlantic with just an single-piston plane. But both, the pilot and co-pilot, were both seasoned enough to deal with it. They sectioned the whole flight into small flights, so that John and Jake wouldn't be overburdened with flying all the way at once. So it will be taking them some days maybe even a week to get to California, but they were determined.

After all the preparations and pre-flight checks they got the O.K. from the tower, and the brothers went towards their plane. On the way to the plane one thing came into John's mind and he asked his little brother:"Hey, you've got your passport with you, don't you?" "Yeah sure, here, look", Jake answered. John opened the passport and then told his sibling,"Well Jake Valentine, I hope we get there in one piece." He got a silent laugh as answer, they then fist-bumped and boarded the aircraft.

* * *

><p><strong>So in this Chapter you met Cat's two long-lost brothers. They will be united in some chapters, not really sure when exactly. I think you noticed by now, that this story is kind of AU.<strong>

**Okay, so I'm really sorry that I didn't update in such a long time, but I was really busy, my Laptop broke down, well, the HDD crashed, so all of my work was gone, also we have like, way too many tests and quizzes, but that's what you get for going to an elite college.**

**BUT:  
>I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited andor followed this story, it means the world to me. :)**


End file.
